Hombre de palabra
by Ada Ross
Summary: Cuando supo dónde estaba Claire, Leon sabía a quién debía contactar. Pero encontrar a Chris Redfield no era tan sencillo.


**Título:** Hombre de palabra.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Resident Evil.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Leon, Chris.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 775.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> situado durante Code: Veronica.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>escrito para Serena M. Lupin por la celebración del 15º Aniversario en umbrella-es :)

* * *

><p>Localizar a Chris Redfield en aquellas circunstancias era como trata de buscar una aguja en un pajar. Leon sabía las intenciones de Claire cuando ésta se marchó a Europa a buscar a Chris; sabía que estaba allí, pero la cuestión era dónde. Tras la repentina desaparición de Claire, Leon había empezado a preocuparse. El correo que recibió aquella noche de la muchacha confirmó sus sospechas, y Leon supo que debía actuar con máxima rapidez. Claire estaba encerrada en aquella isla bajo el control de Umbrella junto a otro superviviente, reviviendo la pesadilla de Raccoon City que había acontecido segundo que pasaba. Además, según la información de Claire, el mismo Chris estaba bajo vigilancia de Umbrella, que controlaban sus movimientos día y noche. El hecho de que encontrar la forma de contactar a Chris resultase tan complicado le hizo creer que el hermano de Claire ya sospechaba que lo vigilaban de cerca.<p>

Apenas hacía un mes que Leon había comenzado su entrenamiento para convertirse en agente del gobierno. No tenía contactos que le pudieran servir, ni amigos que le ayudasen. Tuvo que remover cielo y tierra, incluso sobornar bajo manga a ciertas personas para conseguir la información. El único dato que tenía era que Chris estaba en Europa, presumiblemente en Francia. Sin embargo, la suerte acudió a él en forma de un sobre sellado en su taquilla un lunes por la mañana. Su contacto dentro del gobierno había bien su trabajo (a cambio de una cuantiosa cifra de dólares); y escrito en aquel papel lo tenía todo: dirección de correo electrónico, lugar, todo.

Leon escribió a Chris tan rápido como pudo. Habían pasado dos días y el tiempo apremiaba.

o

_No nos conocemos, pero es urgente. Soy amigo de Claire. Nos encontramos en el incidente de Raccoon City y los dos logramos escapar juntos. Pero ahora tu hermana está en grave peligro. Viajó hasta la sede de Umbrella en París en tu busca y fue capturada. La han llevado a una isla del Atlántico conocida como Rockfort Island, controlada por miembros de Umbrella. Hubo un ataque hace apenas un día y el T-Virus se ha extendido por todo el complejo. Claire consiguió contactarme desde la isla, y tú eres la única persona que sé que puede ayudarla. Tú deberías tener cuidado también: por lo que Claire ha descubierto, Umbrella te mantiene controlado._

_Te adjunto la información que he obtenido de Rockfort Island y las coordenadas. Si necesitas refuerzos, ponte en contacto conmigo de nuevo. Hay que sacar a Claire de ese lugar._

_Atentamente,_  
><em>Leon S. Kennedy<em>

o

Los ojos de Chris volvieron una y otra vez sobre el mensaje que brillaba en la pantalla de su portátil. No lograba unir las piezas, pero entendía la imagen: Claire estaba en peligro. Más que eso, Claire se había visto envuelta en la catástrofe de Raccoon City que Chris sólo había presenciado a través de los medios europeos. El nudo que se formó en su garganta casi le impedía respirar, y algunas gotas de sudor bajaron por sus sienes. Claire había estado a punto de desaparecer junto a aquella maldita ciudad. ¿Qué diablos había hecho esa chica? Chris no se había puesto en contacto con ella desde el incidente de la mansión; era peligroso. Sabía cuál era su situación y haber llamado a Claire la habría involucrado. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que esa testaruda de su hermana iba a ir tan lejos? De alguna forma, Chris se sintió conmovido y enfadado; pero el sentimiento de preocupación fue más inmediato y más grande que todos. Nada de eso importaba porque ahora Claire estaba atrapada, en peligro. No tenía ni idea de quién era ese Kennedy ni de si sería mentira, pero Chris tenía el presentimiento de que podía confiar en él. Si había pasado por todo el proceso de localizarle, podía ser o una trampa para atraerlo hasta esa isla… o estaba en lo cierto. Y Chris no iba a arriesgarse. Si caía en la trampa, lo haría. Pero tenía que salvar a Claire.

o

_Agente Kennedy, si lo que dices es verdad tienes mi sincero agradecimiento. Salvaré a Claire cueste lo que cueste._

_Pero si descubro que es una trampa y eres algún capullo que trabaja para Umbrella, di que mi estancia en Rockfort Island será breve, porque saldré de allí con mis propios pies y te buscaré. Y ten por seguro que te encontraré y que te arrepentirás de haber usado a Claire en tu plan._

o

Cuando Leon recibió la respuesta, no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Chris era tal y como Claire le había dicho que era; y tenía la seguridad de que conseguiría ayudar a Claire. Tras aquel mensaje tajante y el tono amenazador que se dibujaba a través de las palabras, Leon se alegró de estar en el lado correcto de la balanza, porque aunque eso tan sólo fueras letras en un mensaje de correo electrónico, estaba seguro de que Chris Redfield habría cumplido su palabra.

**-fin-**


End file.
